Pokemon: Lavender Town Syndrome
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: Titled after the infamous creepypasta. When Ash and company receive an invitation to the newly opened Lavender Gym, there is more than meets the eye concerning its leader... (Complete!)
1. The Arrival

Author's note: I love summer. That's all you need to know.

Now onto the fanfic: this happens to be titled after the creepypasta we all know and love, which featured a chiptune so horrifying that it led to countless deaths. In addition, this fic also covers the possibility of a gym in Lavender Town, as well as a backstory for its gym leader.

It may start out as being light-hearted and fluffy, but the atmosphere becomes darker as the story progresses, just to fit the nature of Lavender Town and all its mystique.

Oh, and if you're wondering (though I'd hate to spoil you), the gym leader's Japanese name is Yuureiko, but I'm using the usual English names (Ash, Misty and Brock to name a few).

With that being said, enjoy!

 **Lavender Town Syndrome**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling me that Lavender Town has opened their own gym?" Misty asked.

"That's what the paper said! Those rumors must be true, after all!" Ash replied.

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes as the quartet of Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were making their way to the mysterious Lavender Town. They had just defeated Sabrina at Saffron City, and were en route to the next gym when a strange hooded person handed them the same piece of paper that the dark-haired Pokemon trainer had told his friends about.

"It seems odd that this is the second time we came here, but the last time we were here, there seemed to be no gym around." Brock said.

"Pika pi (I think so, too.)." Pikachu replied with a nod.

Soon, the group of four reached their destination, and as very faint fog surrounded them (it was always foggy-looking during the day at Lavender Town), Ash squinted his eyes and asked, "Where is it?"

Before he knew it, he saw what appeared to be a building similar to a western mansion. "That's Lavender Gym? Looks more like a haunted mansion than an actual Pokemon gym." he asked.

Pikachu immediately hid behind him, seemingly frightened as to what the gym would look like. His trainer gave him a reassuring pat on the head, before the group went inside.

They found themselves in a rather long corridor, decorated with paintings of people and Pokemon, until they reached another hooded figure. "Did you bring the invitation?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah...yeah we, did." Ash replied, scratching the back of his neck as he let out a small chuckle. He then handed the paper over to him, and the hooded person simply smiled.

"Excellent; Lady Alice is expecting you." he said.

*"You mean like Alice in Wonderland?" Ash asked.

"No, not _that_ Alice." Misty replied, flicking him upside the head.*

The hooded person sighed, before he led the group of four inside the main room, where Alice was waiting for them. The room had a spooky, old-fashioned feel to it, as it resembled that of a haunted mansion.

As for the gym leader, she was sitting comfortably in a large, burgundy chair, raising her head up to face Ash and the others. "Welcome to Lavender Gym. You just happen to be the first to challenge me, no?" she asked.

Alice was described as being of average height, with long, silvery white hair in ringlets, and dark red eyes. She also donned a long-sleeved, black dress, typical of most women wore to funerals, dark pantyhose, black high heels, and a matching veil.

Pikachu noticed at how much the main room was giving him the creeps, especially since the ominous sound of an organ was filling the room. "Yeah, it's me, allright. The name's Ash Ketchum!" Ash replied.

"My name is Alice; it's an honor to meet you." The woman stood up, and curtsied with a smile.

It seemed there was more than meets the eye concerning the mysterious trainer, so much so that her backstory be told...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*In the original Japanese localization, it would've went like this:

Satoshi: Yuureiko? Doesn't the kanji in her name mean 'ghost child'?

Kasumi: You shouldn't be making fun of peoples' names!

Anyways, I'm probably sure I'll update this story soon: before we can get to the battle, however, we gotta learn more about Alice, don't we?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Alice's Story

Author's note: Thanks for waiting!

By the way, this chapter in particular details Alice's origins and backstory and what not. It's also written from the first person via Alice herself.

 **Lavender Town Syndrome**

 **Alice's Story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Alice.

I was a good little girl, and every day, I would have daily tea parties with my stuffed dolls. Though I was wealthy, I never acted like a little brat, but I was also withdrawn and shy.

Everything was perfectly fine, and I felt safe. However, what I didn't know was that my father was involved in something rather unsavory.

You see, my father was a scientist, and he was known for resurrecting Pokemon from the Pokemon Tower, so that he could create a small army of loyal zombie Pokemon. But he also believed I could have potential as a future gym leader for Lavender Town, so he offered me my first Pokemon.

It was a Gastly, and while it seemed playful at times, it was often following me around out of morbid curiosity. Nevertheless, I began training it in battles throughout my life, so that it could evolve into a Haunter later on.

When my first Pokemon finally evolved, my father gave me another Gastly. Compared to the previous Pokemon, it was shy and often lonely, and I couldn't help but interact with it, in order to make it happy.

It would then join my Haunter in numerous Pokemon battles, and when they evolved into a second Haunter, and a Gengar, respectively, I was given one last Gastly. This one was rather stubborn and mean-spirited, and though it would play tricks on me, it did develop a bit of loyalty towards me.

Then one day, as I reached adulthood, Lavender Gym began construction. However, the resurrected Pokemon began their plan to take control of Lavender City, and since I was to be the gym leader, they wanted me as the city's self-proclaimed queen.

One such Pokemon, known only as 'Ghost', was even brought to me by my father, and that he wanted me to use it as a last resort, if my three main Pokemon were ever defeated. I was worried at first, as I heard rumors that it could kill any Pokemon it would battle against, but I accepted nonetheless.

But then out of nowhere, as the construction reached its completion, 'Ghost' attacked my father, but somehow, it didn't kill him. Instead, it rendered him in a semi-conscious state, his eyes now lifeless, and his loyalty towards 'Ghost' and the zombie Pokemon army at an all time high.

I saw what happened and managed to subdue 'Ghost' by capturing him in a Pokeball, and, together with my main three Pokemon, I was able to seek refuge within the gym, convincing the human residents, who have now become followers, to send invitations to trainers across Kanto.

One such trainer, Ash Ketchum, was able to get such an invitation...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case you don't know who 'Ghost' is, it just so happens to be the Pokemon on the cover. Also, I find it difficult to detail Pokemon battles, so I'm gonna try and make the one between Ash and Alice as plausible as I can.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. The Battle Begins

Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

However, as I've said before, I'm not very good at detailing how a Pokemon battle goes down in fanfic. Just let me know if there's any mistakes.

 **Lavender Town Syndrome**

 **The Battle Begins  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the gym, Team Rocket were attempting to get in without being spotted by the hooded people. Jessie wasn't too pleased with the fact that most of the windows were sealed shut, but was confident there would be one that was open.

"This place looks more like a mansion than an actual gym! What, is this also the leader's house?" Meowth asked.

"We're absolutely not sure if it is her house!" the female Team Rocket member replied.

"Look! One of the windows is wide open!" James exclaimed.

"Good thinking, James...even if it took us 15 minutes to find an open window!" Jessie replied, almost sarcastically.

And with that, the group slid through the window one by one, until they found themselves in what appeared to be a bedroom. "As I've guessed, this is the leader's house! Not to mention the bed here's pretty comfy." Meowth said, before jumping on the bed a few times.

"We shouldn't be playing with all this furniture! We're supposed to find Ash and his circle of twerp friends!" Jessie told him.

"And we're determined in getting our hands on that Pikachu at last!" James added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all 'bout it." Meowth replied as he got off the bed and returned to the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the gym battle finally underway, Alice took out a Pokeball and out popped Gastly. "Just remember, if you manage to defeat my Gastly, my Haunter, and finally my Gengar, you might have a surprise waiting for you."

Ash simply nodded, before he summoned Bulbasaur. The Grass-type Pokemon wasted no time in obeying his trainer's command, tackling the gym leader's Pokemon, followed by its opponent giving it a Lick under its own trainer's request.

Next, Bulbasaur was able to perform a Vine Whip on its opponent, giving it more damage, until Gastly fought back using Night Shade. The Grass-type Pokemon would then strike again with Razor Leaf, and with that, the first of Alice's Pokemon was defeated.

As Ash proceeded to summon Squirtle, having it take Bulbasaur's place, the trainer believed this battle was going to be a cakewalk. Then again, he knew it would also be just as difficult as the one with Sabrina at Saffron Gym.

Alice immediately brought in Haunter, and it performed a Confuse Ray onto Squirtle. The Water-type Pokemon had no clue what to expect next, as the next turn had its opponent give it a Lick of its own.

Squirtle would then do a Water Gun attack on it, damaging Haunter for the first time. The Ghost-type Pokemon would attempt to counterattack with Hypnosis, but it didn't affect the Water-type Pokemon much.

Finally, Squirtle performed a Skull Bash on Haunter, and now Alice was down to just one...or did she? She sneered briefly, before taking out the third and seemingly last of her Pokeballs, and out popped Gengar.

Ash would bring in Charmander, but the Fire-type Pokemon immediately flinched, but his trainer was able to get him to do a Leer attack. Though it rattled Gengar a bit, it didn't stop from attempting to do a Lick attack, but to its surprise, the Fire-type Pokemon had evaded it.

Charmander would then pull off a Flamethrower, giving Gengar a good amount of damage. Unfortunately, the Ghost-type Pokemon struck back, inflicting great damage to Charmander with Night Shade.

Out of desperation, Ash brought in Pikachu as the Fire-type Pokemon's replacement. Successfully performing a Thunderbolt attack, it took Gengar down fair and square, prompting Alice to frown almost disappointingly.

"Congratulations, Ash Ketchum. You have successfully defeated my trio of loyal Ghost Pokemon; but unfortunately, this battle has just begun!" she said, before taking out what appeared to be a black and purple Pokeball.

It opened, and it was Ghost that came out, possessing a nightmarish aura that was sure to frighten Ash and his friends. "Good luck trying to deal with Ghost...it's said that it can kill anyone that dares to attack it." she added.

The male trainer swallowed, and was about to get Pikachu to attack Ghost when he remembered hearing the citizens talking to him about Alice's childhood, about Ghost, and how her father was in a vegetative state after Ghost attacked him when he tried to subdue it.

As the room everyone was in became warped, the walls turning blood red and horrifying images flashing before their eyes as Ghost's presence was felt, Ash finally exclaimed, "It's dangerous! You can't do this!"

Immediately, her eyes slightly widened, before she asked, dropping her Pokeball, "What...What do you mean...?"

"There has to be a way to get rid of it! But...just how?" he replied.

Alice's heart sank; was it really possible for Ash and his allies to eradicate Ghost?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Alice have a change of heart? Or will she unleash Ghost's wrath upon everyone?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Alice's Compassion

Author's note: Thanks for waiting!

This is pretty much the conclusion to LTS, and at the end of this one, I'll explain a future project that I'm just dying to get my hands on!

 **Lavender Town Syndrome**

 **Alice's Compassion  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But...I'm not sure if I want to part with Ghost..." Alice said as she shook her head.

"But Ghost was known for killing any enemy Pokemon in sight! Why did you command it to do such things?" Misty asked.

The gym leader sighed, and as Ghost simply leered at Ash and the others, she replied, "Because of my father...he bestowed it upon me just as his army of zombie Pokemon took over Lavender Town. Unfortunately, Ghost attacked him, bringing him into a vegetative state. I ended up putting it into a Pokeball, and while I took great pleasure in watching Ghost destroy its enemies, I was also reluctant about how I became its owner, and that I honestly never wanted it to kill."

"And what about these zombie Pokemon? Is there a way to get them to return to the Tower and bring peace back to Lavender Town?" Brock asked.

Alice took a deep breath, and replied, "I think...it's possible. Even if it does mean saying goodbye to Ghost." She then took a glance at Ghost, who seemed all the more angrier.

"What about your dad?" Ash asked.

The gym leader pondered for a brief moment, before she said, "I should talk to him; perhaps words of kindness can wake him out of that trance."

Ash nodded his approval, and Alice added, "Congratulations, by the way...you've earned yourself the Spirit Badge." before she handed him a small badge, which was dark purple in color, and was in the shape of a mask.

She immediately took out the purple Pokeball, and brought Ghost right back inside, just as it was about to attack her out of anger. And with that, she and the trio of friends exited the gym, to enter the Pokemon Tower in order to find her father.

Just as they left, however, Team Rocket finally reached the main room, but were disappointed that it was empty. Nevertheless, they decided to follow them to the Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ash and his friends entered the Pokemon Tower, Alice said, "This is where my father worked...to bring Pokemon back from the dead in order to assemble an army."

The group would reach the sixth floor in the Tower, where her father was located. He was sitting still in a rather comfortable chair, his eyes staring out into space, refusing to blink, and his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Father..." Alice began as she approached her father. "As much as I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and gym leader, I feel that all of this wasn't a good idea to begin with. From building the gym, to giving me a rather lethal Pokemon, which in turn, attacked you."

She knelt before him, looking up at him with a somber glance. "I also didn't want the town to be engulfed in madness thanks to your supposed army of zombie Pokemon taking it over. I just want you to understand, my dear father; let the Pokemon you gathered rest in peace, without having to be brought back from the grave."

Alice placed one of his hands onto one of her cheeks, and closed her eyes as she smiled. This would cause her father to blink, and ask, "Alice...?"

The white-haired girl stood up, and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses, father."

Her father was bewildered at first, before he spoke. "I'm sorry for what I did. Maybe I shouldn't have tampered with the dead."

Standing up, he hugged her back, and Ash and his friends smiled. The older man would then turn to them and ask, "Are you friends of Alice?"

"Uh, no, not really. My name's Ash Ketchum, and these are my pals Misty and Brock." Ash replied, scratching the back of his neck. "And this is Pikachu." he added as Pikachu waved hello. "Pika!" it exclaimed.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I've been here before; I remembered meeting a Gastly, a Haunter and even a Gengar...though I went in there on my own. I bet this is the first time you guys been inside the Tower!" the trainer said as he looked over at Brock and Misty.

"This place is a bit creepy, though." the orange-haired girl added.

"I just happen to be her father. In fact, there has to be a way to bring peace to the zombie Pokemon that walk within this town. I may need a group of channelers to do so, however." Alice's father replied.

"But how?" Ash asked.

The older man cupped his chin and pondered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ZOMBIES!" Jessie and James cried out as they arrived at the tower with Meowth at their side.

Several zombie Pokemon had took notice of the trio while they were heading towards the tower; it seemed the group of Pokemon were hellbent on attacking them, as they believed them to be intruders.

As they quickly entered the tower, James exclaimed, "Oh, woe is us! What do we do now we're cornered in a building like this?!"

"Relax, you cowards! Maybe I can talk with 'em and get them off your backs for a while." Meowth replied.

The feline Pokemon sauntered over to them, and was about to start talking when the trio heard a small humming sound. It happened to be a ritual conducted by the channelers, as they wanted the zombie Pokemon to return to the afterlife.

Immediately Jessie took James by the sleeve and they went up to the sixth floor, followed by Meowth, where the ritual was taking place. As the ceremony progressed, the zombie Pokemon began to notice the sound as well, and with that, they began to disappear one by one, returning to their graves.

Ghost would also emerge out of its Pokeball, and it telepathically called out to Alice, "I'm sorry for causing so much chaos within Lavender Town, and I hope you forgive me..."

She nodded, and waved goodbye, and just as it was about to disappear for good, Team Rocket popped out from their hiding place.

"We're here for your precious Pikachu, you little twerp! So say your prayers!" Jessie called out.

Ghost noticed the trio, and was able to scare them with a rather spooky face, stretching its eyes for them to see. "Sorry, but not this time. I'm pretty sure the zombies already riled you up." Ash replied with a chuckle.

Jessie and James immediately screamed in fear, before they quickly ran out of the tower, yelling, "Team Rocket's retreating agaaaaaain!"

"Yeesh, that is one screwed up Pokemon you have there." Meowth replied, rolling his eyes before he followed them.

Ghost simply laughed, before it finally vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you know where we can get to the next gym?" Ash asked Alice.

"Celadon Gym, you ask? Well, leave Lavender for Saffron, then leave Saffron for Celadon. Simple as that, I believe." she replied. Her expression turned inquisitive when she added, "By the way, you actually defeated Sabrina? I applaud you."

"Thanks!" Ash replied with a grin.

"I have just the perfect idea! We can turn the tower into a radio tower!" Alice's father exclaimed.

"A radio tower?! Are you serious?!" she asked, rather peeved at his idea.

Everyone laughed, and Ash, Pikachu and his pals would begin their long trek to Celadon City, though they would come across a hot-headed Primeape along the way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Ghost and all the zombie Pokemon are at peace!

Anyways, that future project that I spoke of? It's an Osomatsu-san reader-fic, set in the F6 universe of Osamatsu Academy, where the reader, after having taken the academy's secret pledge of love to one of the Matsuno brothers after developing a close bond with them, is more than willing to go the distance with their relationship. And yes, there will be lemons (my specialty)!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
